Prince Inuyasha
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is the prince of the western lands he hasn't felt any emotion since his mother died and when he met Kikyo. When he falls over a cliff and was washed away. One day Kagome a girl who lives on her own finds him and what they didn't suspect is that t
1. Inuyasha Prince of the Western Lands

Inuyasha was prince of the western lands and the heir to the throne. But one thing Inuyasha hated his life. He never left the palace only once to save a girl from being killed by his older brother. Inuyasha only has one friend his servant Miroku who was left there when he was ten years old. Of course since Inuyasha's half demon he doesn't treat Miroku harshly.

What makes it worse for him is that he lost his mother when he was eleven and now he has a enrage marriage to Princess Kikyo and he doesn't love her. Now we go on with the story. You see a 20 year old man named Inuyasha with long silver hair, dog ears on his head, gold eye's and wearing a red robe walking through the hallway. He thought _"why am I here? Why do I live? Do I have to spend the rest of my life like this a man who doesn't feel anything? well there's nothing I can do about it."_

Then Inuyasha heard someone yell "Prince Inuyasha wait up!" He turned around and saw a man around his age with short black hair pulled into a small ponytail wearing black and purple robes and with out a hint of emotion said "what is it Miroku?" Miroku bowed and said "your father told me to get you it's time for your training again." Inuyasha stared at Miroku with an emotionless stare and said "alright it's nothing new who is it this time?" "It's a wolf demon this time I think his name is Ginta?" Said Miroku in a happy tone. Inuyasha started to walk down the hall.

Later on Inuyasha was in the arena and said "so where's this Ginta?" Then a wolf demon wearing fur cloths and has spiky hair showed up(I'm not sure which one is Ginta and which one is Hakaku sorry) and said "that's me are you Prince Inuyasha the great half demon fighter?" Inuyasha nodded and said "are you ready to lose?" "Don't get your hopes up." Said Ginta with a smirk.

Then Inuyasha charged at Ginta but he disappeared. Ginta was trying to figure out where he was and said "what kind of battle is this when you just disappear like that?" **"BLADES OF BLOOD!!"**Yelled out Inuyasha as blades made from his own blood was heading straight for Ginta. Then Ginta fell to the ground and was out like a light and Inuyasha appeared and said "I don't get it on how I keep fighting weak demons I'm outta here." Then Inuyasha walked back into his palace and thought _"what should I do? Should I leave? Should I just kill myself? What should I do?"_

Then Inuyasha walked into his room and he saw a woman with long black hair, brown eye's, pale skin and wearing a long red and white dress that threw her self on Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha how are you!!" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off and said "Kikyo I don't love you and I never will." Then he pushed Kikyo out of the room and locket the door. A few hours later Inuyasha stared at the full moon and thought _"I have to find out what I'm suppose to do with my life."_

Then he heard a knock on the door and said "come in Miroku." Miroku opened the door and closed it behind him and said "Prince Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha not looking back said "I'm fine for someone who doesn't have any emotion." Miroku knew that Inuyasha was miserable and said "why don't you run off I promise that I won't tell anyone that you ran off." Inuyasha nodded and said "Miroku you are my only true friend and for that I thank you for once I shall take orders from you in stead you taking orders from me."

Miroku smiled and left the room and Inuyasha changed into his fire rat kimono and he grabbed his sword and he jumped out the window. He ran to the clearing and he thought_ "what is this I'm feeling?"_Then he turned around and he saw a demon that looks almost like him but had pontie ears and strips on his face and a moon on his forehead that said "hello little brother."

Inuyasha said "why are you here Sesshumaru?" Sesshumaru smiled and said "I'm here to kill you." Then he pushed Inuyasha down the cliff and left while thinking _"now that Inuyasha is out of the way I'll become the king at last!"_As Inuyasha fell he thought _"I can't die now I have to find my purpose in life I have to LIVE!!"_

Then he grabbed his sword and pushed it into the rock to slow him down. After awhile he stopped and sighed then thought _"that was close..."_ Then what he didn't notice is that his had was slipping and he fell screaming **"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!"** Then he fell into the river. He tried to swim to shore but failed when he hit his head on a rock and was washed away by the river.


	2. Inuyasha meets Kagome

The next day a girl with long black hair and brown eye's wearing a long green gown is walking along the riverside until she sees something on the side of the river. She ran to it and when she got there it was Inuyasha who was still knocked out and with a bad head wound. Then she flipped him over to his back and she freaked out when she saw his ears. **"EEEEEKKKKKKK"** she screamed then she noticed that he was badly hurt.

When she looked at Inuyasha's face she thought _"a half demon I didn't think it was possible what should I do?"_Then Inuyasha slowly opened his eye's and looked at the girl and he closed his eye's again thinking _"I must be dead I saw an angle there's no way a girl can be that beautiful."_ She picked him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to walk home.

A little while later the girl was in her home and she was tending to Inuyasha's head wound. He felt a great amount of pain and she stopped thinking that he was going to wake up and attack her. But nothing happened he just mounded in his sleep saying "mother..." She thought _"did he just say mother?"_Then she finished cleaning his wound and she let him sleep. Hours later the girl walked outside with some cloths leaving a sleeping Inuyasha.

He thought _"am I really dead? Was that an angle? And what is that smell it's the scent of tears... and flowers where am I?" _Then a few minutes later she walked back in and she sat next to Inuyasha and said "please wake up. Can you hear me?" Inuyasha thought _"who's voice is that does it belong to an angle or a goddess?"_Then he woke up and said "where am I? Who are you?" The girl smiled and said "you're in my home I found you on the riverbed and my name's Kagome what's your name?" he sat up and said "I'm Prin- Inuyasha..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a happy look and said "it's nice to meet you Inuyasha." He was about to stand until she grabbed his hand and said "you shouldn't be standing right away you have a really bad wound to the head you should rest some more." Inuyasha looked at her with an emotionless stare and said "yeah your right I should stay until this wound heals up... so you live here alone?" "Yeah my family were killed when I was a little girl if it wasn't for the the kings youngest son I would have been killed." said Kagome with a bit of a happy tone and a sad tone.

Inuyasha stared at her with a bit of confusion and said "I see well maybe he has compassion for humans." Then Inuyasha felt great pain in his head and almost past out from the pain. "Are you alright does your head still hurt?" Said Kagome in a worried tone." Inuyasha slowly said "yeah but I'll be fine by the way did you see a sword at all?" Kagome nodded no and said "why?" He looked away and said "that sword was forged by my father's fang."

Kagome had a sad look on her face and said "I'm sorry but it must have been washed away from the river the current was strong last night by the way how did you end up in the river?" Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and said "my brother pushed me over the cliff by the palace I was just walking around and he showed up and pushed me. He's a full demon and he despise me and he thinks that I'm dead." Kagome said "don't worry Inuyasha you're alive that's what matters right..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "yeah your right thanks." "Why don't you smile or anything?" Said Kagome in a confused tone. Inuyasha said "thats because I don't feel anything sorry that you had to rescue someone that doesn't feel anything." Kagome smiled and said "no I'm glad to have saved you in fact you're the only person that I seem to have talked to that's around my age, thank you." He looked at Kagome and thought _"she's different than other humans and yet I feel a strange power from her just who and what is she?"_


	3. Concern and Fear

Days have past since Inuyasha was saved by Kagome. He helped her around the house which felt strange to him since he's not use to that. She walked up to him and asked "do you want to go swimming?" He looked at her and said in the same old tone "sure why not it's really hot out anyway." They walked in and they got changed into swim suits. When they walked out Kagome looked at Inuyasha and thought _"wow I never noticed that Inuyasha looks really cool."_

He looked at Kagome and asked "something wrong?" She came out of her trance and said "I'm fine really lets go." Then she jumped in the water and said "come on in Inuyasha the water's great." He looked at her and jumped in too and swam around a bit. Later on they got out and Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha why do you always wear that necklace?"

He looked at Kagome and said "that's none of your business Kagome." She sighed and said "alright I'm going for a walk I'll see you in a bit." A few hours later Inuyasha looked at the sky and thought _"I wonder why she hasn't come back yet?" _Then he smelled a demon and thought _"oh no Kagome!!"_ He ran into the forest.

Now you see Kagome being held by the neck by a demon. She thought _"I'm going to die. No ones going to save me this time. At least I get to see my family again but I wish I could see Inuyasha."_ Then there was a voice that screamed **"KAGOME!!"**She opened her eye's to see Inuyasha running toward her and thought _"he came to save me... why?"_Inuyasha had a angry look on his face and said "let her go demon!!" The demon looked at Inuyasha and said "well, well, well if it isn't a half breed are you here to save your friend." Then Inuyasha yelled out **"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!!"**

He sliced the demon's arm off and Kagome hit the ground. He ran to her and asked "Kagome are you alright?" She looked at Inuyasha and said "you came to save me?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a concern look on his face and said "of course I came you're my friend." Then Inuyasha got up and said "you'll pay for this demon." The demon laughed and said "like you could win!" Then he charged at Inuyasha but missed. Inuyasha cut himself and covered his claws in his blood and yelled out **"BLADES OF BLOOD!!"**

The attack hit the demon and the demon said "copy cat." "Copy cat?" Said a confused Inuyasha. Then the demon yelled out **BLADES OF BLOOD!!"**Inuyasha was shocked that a demon copied his move and thought _"I got an idea." _Then Inuyasha went into the trees and said "can you get me demon or can't you use the attack the right way."

The demon used blades of blood in every direction but it kept missing. Then Inuyasha went behind the demon and ran his hand through the demons chest and said "you may have copied my attack but blades of blood works depending on the waves of the wind if you move with the wind then you have full control of the attack but unlike me you don't have what it takes which was the cause of your death." The demon smiled and then he exploded.

When the smoke cleared Kagome opened her eye's to see Inuyasha completely covered in the demon's blood from tip to toe. He was shocked that the demon exploded and said "well I didn't see that coming." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha a bit and asked "are you alright?" "I'm fine I just need a bath." Said Inuyasha in a calm tone. When he looked at her he saw the fear in her eye's and he knew why... she feared blood.


	4. Kagome's past and Inuyasha's Secret

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha are you alright?" He looked at Kagome and said "I'll be fine when I get a bath... are you alright?" She looked away and said "y-yeah I'm fine why?" He just stared at her and knew what was going on and said "come one Kagome we should head back." She nodded and they walked back. On the walk Inuyasha sensed something strange.

His ears twiched and he thought _"what happened to all the lost souls that were here are they finding peace or is it something else?"_When they got back Inuyasha jumped in the river and started to wash off all the blood. Kagome just stared at the water and watched as all the blood washed away by the river. "Are you alright?" Said Inuyasha in a concerned voice.

She looked up at Inuyasha and said "I'm fine really why do you ask?" He sat next to her and said "look Kagome I know you fear blood please tell me why you fear it?" She was shocked at how he knew her biggest fear and said "alright like I told you before my family were killed by Sesshumaru's men I lost my mom, my dad, my brother and my grandfather when they were slaughtered. I was covered in their blood I was so scared.

Then a boy around my aged showed up and went in front of me and told him to leave me alone. I couldn't believe that the young prince of the western lands would protect me a human. Then they all left but the prince had a strange look on his face when he stared at me I didn't know what to say but he told me that they wouldn't be coming back and that he would make sure of that then he left and I never saw him again." Inuyasha was shocked about that he didn't know that her being covered in blood would make her fear it for life but he also never did find out why his brother would kill her family. He asked "why did they kill your family?"

She responds with a sad tone "it's because my family were of priest's and priestess's of course my mom always told me that I have more power than another priestess in the world." He looked at her like she was crazy and said "well that does make sense Kagome I know it must have been hard for you to talk about such a painful past." She started to cry a bit and said "I just wish that I could talk to them again." "I can help you with that Kagome." Said Inuyasha in a calm tone. She looked at his face and asked "really? How?"

He sighed and said "I have this power that I've never told anyone only my mother knew about it." Kagome got closer to Inuyasha's face and said "what is it Inuyasha? Whats your power? How can it help me?" He looked at her stright in the eye's and said "I can talk to the souls around us almost as if they were alive and I can also make anyone else hear them too if I chose too."

She thought he was crazy then she noticed that when he told her that, that he didn't look away he just looked at her straight in the eye's and he told her. His biggest secret and he told her then she thought that maybe he trusted her enough to tell her that secret. She smiled and said "thank you Inuyasha. But why did you tell me?" "I just can't stand to see a girl cry Kagome and when you started to cry I had to find away to make you happy. I thought you would think that I was crazy but also I didn't want to see you cry I well I.. kind of... like it... when you... smile."

She could see the red on his cheeks and started to giggle and she laid her head on his shoulder and said "thank you Inuyasha..." He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment but what he did know is that he liked to be around her and thought _"Kagome I love to see you smile, when you frown I'll frown when you smile I'll try to smile even if you know I don't feel happy but I love to be around you... I'll never ever leave you Kagome I promise you that."_


	5. Stolen Soul

They walked to the graves and Kagome said "ok here they are... my family." Inuyasha made a hand sign. Kagome was confused and knew that he was trying to make sure that she could see the souls and hear them. Then a ball went around them and Inuyasha said "alright Kagome you should be able to see and hear them now." She smiled and could hear all these voices but none of them sounded like her family. Kagome cried and said "my family aren't here."

He looked at Kagome and frowned then said "I'm so sorry Kagome." She looked at Inuyasha and said "that's alright Inuyasha you tried to cheer me up lets go to the river ok." Then they walked back the river and Inuyasha was trying to catch some fish. As he was catching fish he thought _"there must be someway to cheer her up(sigh) I guess I can't cheer her up though."_

When he slashed at the water he slipped and fell into the water. She looked at him and said "are you alright Inuyasha?" When he surfaced he was soaked and he stared at Kagome and something was moving in his shirt. He took it out and it was a fish. Kagome started to giggle then she heard a loud laughter. She looked at Inuyasha and saw him laughing like crazy.

"You're laughing Inuyasha." Said a happy Kagome. He looked at her and said with a smile "yeah I guess I am I can't believe that I'm smiling for the first time in years." She smiled and said "I'm glad to see you smile Inuyasha." He smiled back at her and said "I'm also glad to see you smile too Kagome." Later on they walked for what seemed like days. Kagome asked "Inuyasha will you tell me where you got that necklace?" He looked away and said "no I don't want too."

She stood in front of him with a angry look on her face and said "Inuyasha you never tell me anything about your past I want to learn more about you please tell me." He looked at her with a scary look and said "I don't have to if I don't want to you should under stand that Kagome I didn't make you tell me about your past I only asked you once not over and over again so just **DROP IT!!"**

She started to cry and said "Inuyasha you **JERK!!"** Then she ran off deep into the forest. He sighed and ran after her yelling **"KAGOME PLEASE STOP I'M SORRY!!"**When he got to the clearing he saw a strange demon that looked human but had spider/octopus arms coming out of his back. He looked at the demon and said "where's Kagome!!"

The demon looked at Inuyasha and said "the girl with long black hair? she's over there." Inuyasha looked to his right and saw Kagome on the ground out cold then he looked back at the demon and he saw a sword. He said "tetsaiga!" The demon looked at the sword that was around his waist and said "so this is your sword I've been looking for you the young half demon with a strong soul."

"So you're the one taken the souls why?!" Said a angry Inuyasha. The demon smiled and said "I get my power from all the souls I collect and the stronger the soul the better and with your soul I can rule forever!" Then Inuyasha charged at the demon dodging all the arms and grabbed his sword and did a back flip. But when he was in front of Kagome he was grabbed by the demon's arms and was being held in the air. Kagome opened her eye's to see Inuyasha in the air and she yelled out **"INUYASHA!!"**

Inuyasha smiled and said "Kagome take the sword and go it will protect you from harm at all times." Kagome started to cry and said "Inuyasha what's going to happen to you?" He looked at her with kind eye's and said "well I can't fight back at this point Kagome but if the last thing that I'm going to see is you than I'll be happy." She cried even more and said "you can't leave me Inuyasha please don't leave me!" He smiled and cried at the same time and the demon stole his soul. Her eye's went blank and she screamed **"INUYASHA!!"**

Inuyasha's body fell to the ground and she ran to him screaming out **"INUYASHA, INUYASHA PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I NEED YOU!!"**The demon laughed and said "there's no point on talking to a soul less body his soul is mine now and now I'm going to take your soul girl." Then the demon attacked Kagome but the sword kept her safe until the demon knocked it out of her hands. She hit a tree and was knocked out and she was bleeding very badly.

The demon started to laugh again and said "now I have the souls of a half demon and a priestess!" Then the demon felt great pain and said "whats going on who's soul is trying to leave?" Then a red orb came out of his body but something was strange about it, it was almost as if it was falling apart and it went inside Inuyasha's body. The demon stared at Inuyasha as he got up. Inuyasha looked at the demon and said "you harmed Kagome **I'LL KILL YOU!!"**

The demon laughed and said "if you strain yourself then you'll only destroy your own soul." Inuyasha grabbed his sword and said "if it means to save all those souls then it will be worth it I don't care if I die anymore I learned my purpose in my life **TO PROTECT KAGOME FROM YOU!!"**Then he dugged his claws in his flesh and his claws were covered in his own blood and he yelled out **"BLADES OF BLOOD, WIND SCAR!!"**

Then the combined power of blades of blood and the wind scare created a new attack for Inuyasha, bleeding wind. The demon was destroyed all the souls were safe and Inuyasha was weaker than he was before from breaking free of the demon's grasp. He turned around to see Kagome he was able to walk toward her until he fell. Then he crawl toward her and held her hand.

He slowly said with a smile "Kagome I'm glad that the last thing I see is your beautiful face I just hopped that I could tell you that I... I love you Kagome..." Then his eye's went blank and a tear came down his cheek. There was silence everywhere there were no voices anywhere but the voices of the souls around them.


	6. Inuyasha's still alive!

The souls never left the clearing. They just stayed there floating around. A soul said "this young man saved this girl from losing her soul. Is there anything that we can do?" Another soul said "there is we have the power to save him for he wishes to stay with this girl and the girl wants to stay with him. They were meant to be together." Then all the souls started to glow as did Inuyasha's body.

In Inuyasha's mind

You see Inuyasha looking around until he sees a younger version of himself. He said "is that me... and my mother?" Little Inuyasha said "mother please don't die please!!" A woman with long black hair in a bed with pale skin. The woman said "please don't cry Inuyasha I've lived my life but remember one thing." Inuyasha cried and said "what is it mother?"

She smiled and said "you have a human heart and the power of a demon you have those to protect people. You will find the person to make you happy and you'll give up anything to protect her." He cried even more and said "I know but why do you have to leave me?!" "I'm sorry that I won't live to see you grow up Inuyasha but as long as you're happy than I'll be happy."

She said with a smile. Then she took off her necklace and gave it to Inuyasha and said "keep this in memory of me Inuyasha and please never forget who you are, you are Inuyasha the prince of the western lands you can change the ways of the lands Inuyasha never forget that..."

Then she closed her eye's and Little Inuyasha cried out "mother please open your eye's please don't leave me!!" Inuyasha said "now I remember my mother wanted me to be king not just because I was the heir to the throne but to change the ways of the lands but I could never go back they think I'm dead maybe one day when I'm ready I'll go back and if I'm going to marry someone it's going to be the one I love... mother you were right I do protect someone even if it will cost me my life." Then Inuyasha saw Kagome behind him and said "Kagome..." She smiled and said "Inuyasha please wake up."

Back to the real world

Kagome is awake and holding Inuyasha in her arms crying. She thought _"I have to wake him up but how he won't listen to me. Does that mean that he can't hear me?"_Then she placed her lips on his and kissed him. When she was she broke the kiss she opened her eye's and looked at Inuyasha's face as he slowly opened his eye's. She stared at his eye's and said "Inuyasha..." He smiled and said "I'm glad to see that you're alive Kagome." She smiled and said "Inuyasha I'm so glad that you're alive I didn't lose you I'm so happy."

He looked at her and said "did I make you worry so much Kagome?" She looked away from him and said "no you didn't I wasn't worried at all." he laughed a bit and said "I know you were worried about me Kagome you can't lie to me." She looked at him and said "yeah your right I could never lie to you." Then without notice Inuyasha kissed her.

She was in shock and returned the kiss. When they broke the kiss Inuyasha said "Kagome... I want to tell you something." She looked at him and said "what is it Inuyasha?" He blushed a bit and said "I... uh love you." She blushed and said "you love me? really?"

He sat up and nodded and said "yes I love you Kagome and I always have... I wanted to learn my purpose in life I thought that I was destined to be alone but when I met you I realised that my fate was to be with you and I don't want to leave you ever... Kagome will you marry me?" She smiled and cried for joy and said "I'd love to marry you Inuyasha!" They got up and walked back to Kagome's house... or should I say their home...


	7. Confession

For Inuyasha and Kagome days became weeks, weeks became months. It's been months since Kagome and Inuyasha got married. They spent almost all their time together. Now you see Kagome walking down the road thinking _"should I tell Inuyasha? Or should I wait till I think he's ready?"_Then Inuyasha should up and asked "Kagome can I sit here with you?" "She responds with a nod and he sat next to her. He looked at the river and said "Kagome there's something I need to tell you." She looked at his eye's in the water and she knew that it's something that he's been hiding from her.

He said "Kagome the reason why I didn't tell you where I was from is because I didn't want you to know." She looked at him and said "what are you trying to say Inuyasha?" He looked at her and said "I didn't want to tell you but you have a right to know... I'm the prince of the western lands." She smiled and said "I knew that Inuyasha." He had a shocked look on his face and said "uh how did you know?" She looked at him and said "cause you almost said prince remember I knew I just never said anything." He looked at her and smiled while thinking _"she knew and she never said anything about it I guess I made the right choice about marrying her. I'm so happy to be with her."_

Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "since you told me something I guess I should tell you something Inuyasha." He looked at her with a small smile and asked" what is it Kagome?" "I don't know how I should say this." Said Kagome in a calm tone. Then she said "I'm pregnant." When she looked at him she noticed that he wasn't shocked but she saw Inuyasha with a big smile. He hugged her lightly and said "really Kagome that's so great! what are is the baby going to be?"

She was shocked that he wouldn't freak out and said "I don't know I wanted to tell you later but since you told me that you were the prince of the western lands it was only fair even if I already knew about you." He smiled the biggest smile he's ever given her and said "I'll be here for you Kagome no matter what."

9 months later

Kagome is in the hospitil and Inuyasha was in the waiting room. Later on the nurse told him that he could go see Kagome. When he got in he looked at a smiling Kagome holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. He walked closer to her and asked "so the baby's a girl?"

She nodded and asked "do you want to hold her Inuyasha?" He nodded and Kagome handed the baby girl to Inuyasha. When he held the baby girl he noticed that the baby had Kagome's face but had his hair and dog ears and when the baby opened her eye's he noticed that she had his eye's too. The baby looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him then grabbed his finger and laughed.

Inuyasha smiled and asked "what should we call her?" Kagome said "well why don't you name her?" He smiled and said "how about Luna that's a nice name." Kagome smiled as the baby laughed. Inuyasha said "I guess she likes the name." Kagome said "Luna it is than I'm sure we'll be a happy family." He nodded to Kagome as baby Luna fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.


	8. 5 Years Later and Captoured

Years have passed and Luna is five years old living happily with her mother and her father. Of course Inuyasha and Kagome never did told her that she's a princess. She was happy but that all ends today. Now you see Inuyasha walking through a field yelling **"LUNA, LUNA WHERE ARE YOU??"**

Then he was by a tree when someone jumped down and landed on his back. He looked to his back and there was a girl with long silver hair, silver dog ears and gold eye's wearing a pink kimono saying "hi daddy." Inuyasha looked at his daughter and said "Luna don't do that I was worried sick about you." Luna's smile faded and said "I'm sorry daddy." Inuyasha sighed and said "it's alright but promise me that you won't do it again ok?"

Luna's smile came back and said "ok... daddy will you tell me a story?" Inuyasha smiled at his daughter and said in a happy tone "sure what kind of story?" Luna said in a happy tone "tell me the story of the Prince of the Western lands again! Please!" He laughed and said "you've heard that ten times." She said "I know but that's my favorite story." He started to walk and told her the story... his story "well there was a prince he was the heir to the throne of the western lands.

He had everything he ever wanted but he wasn't happy. He felt nothing and he was being forced to marry someone who he didn't love. So he ran away from home and he was at a cliff and his older brother pushed him. As he was falling he grabbed his sword and pushed it into the rocks to stop him from falling. But he failed and he was washed away but the next day a girl found him she was scared at first but then she wasn't.

He opened his eye's and thought he died for he saw an angle. The girl took him to her home and looked after him she left the room. While he was asleep he smelled flowers and tears. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't. When the girl came back in she talked to him and he really thought he died for he thought he heard the voice of a goddess. When he opened his eye's he saw a goddess of course that's what she looked like to him.

A few days have went by and there was a demon when the prince was done fighting the demon he was covered in the demon's blood and the girl was scared. When he washed off the girl told him about her past that she lost her family and that she was covered in their blood but was saved by the young prince from his older brother. More time went by for them and they had feelings for eachother but one day he made the girl mad at him and she ran off in the forest. He cried out to her but nothing then he found a demon and the girl and... his sword. He fought the demon as well as he could but failed and lost his soul.

The girl cried out his name but it was too late he was gone but when the girl was harmed his soul returned to him and he was able to kill the demon but his soul was destroyed or so he thought for the souls saved him along as the girl. They confessed their feelings for each other and they got married and lived happily ever after." Luna smiled and said "I still love that story daddy." Inuyasha smiled at his daughter again and said "well we're home...huh?"

Then Inuyasha ran to the house and he saw what he thought he would never see again... Sesshumaru. Luna said "daddy who is he?" Inuyasha had a angry look on his face and said "what are you doing here Sesshumaru?" Sesshumaru said in a cold tone "well, well, well if it isn't Inuyasha you're still alive I see I thought you were dead." "I'm alive I bet you wished I was dead so you could take the throne huh." Said a in raged Inuyasha.

Luna was confused and asked "daddy what are you talking about?" Then Inuyasha saw Kagome by Sesshumaru and said "Sesshumaru what did you do to Kagome!?" Sesshumaru laughed and said "she's alive she's just knocked out is all father told me to bring you back to the palace so you can marry Princess Kikyo."

Inuyasha yelled "**I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY KIKYO BESIDES I'M ALREADY MARRIED!!"**Then Inuyasha said "Luna go inside and grab my sword." Then a wolf demon appeared in front of Luna and knocked her out. Inuyasha yelled **'LUNA!!"**Then he was about to run toward them but Sesshumaru knocked him out. As Inuyasha was falling he thought _"I can't believe this is happening why is it happening?" _Than he passed out and they took him to the Western Lands alone with the rest of his family.


	9. Dreams and Help?

Inuyasha was having a dream where he had to choose. There were two paths. One path was with Kagome and Luna on the ground dead and the other path was with Kikyo but Kagome and Luna were still dead. He didn't know what to choose he was in a rut. Then he heard Kikyo saying "Soon Inuyasha you'll be mine and those girls will be dead no matter what you choose and I'll kill them with you watching."

He watched Kikyo killed a live Kagome and Luna and was helppless to stop it. Then he woke up in cold sweat yelling **"KAGOME, LUNA NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!"**Then Miroku burst through the door said "Prince Inuyasha are you alright?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and noticed that his cloths were different they were the cloths of a king and said "Miroku why are you wearing those robes?" Miroku laughed and said "oh I'm married Princess Sango of the Southern lands."

Then Miroku noticed that his friend was covered in sweat and asked" whats wrong Inuyasha you look like you had a nightmare." Inuyasha looked away and said "I did I dreamt that I lost Kagome and Luna." Miroku was puzzled and asked "who's Kagome and Luna?" Inuyasha got out of bed and walked to the window and said "Kagome's my wife and Luna is my daughter."

Miroku walked up to his friend and said "so you got married after all and to the woman you love am I right?" Inuyasha nodded as he smiled but as quickly the smile came it faded and said "but I'm still being forced to marry Kikyo when will she get that I don't like her I can't stand her at all. I have to go see Kagome and Luna." Miroku stopped Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha if you do Kikyo is going to kill them."

Inuyasha stopped and said "she's planning to kill them anyway but I can't rick it what should I do?" Miroku saw that Inuyasha was starting to cry and thought _"poor Inuyasha he finally finds his true love and now he's going to lose her and his daughter what can I do?"_

In the Prision Cell

You see Kagome holding a crying Luna saying "it's alright Luna daddy is going to be alright." Luna said "but mommy what if daddy doesn't come back for us what will happen to us?" Kagome held Luna closer and thought _"I really don't know?"_ Luna said "why did they take daddy?"

Kagome looked at her crying daughter and said "I don't know." Then a weird light came from the wall and a woman came out that looked like Inuyasha and Kagome. The woman was wearing Inuyasha's kimono, necklace and had his sword and was wearing Kagome's gold earring's and the woman said "please come with me if you want to live you'll have to trust me."

Kagome held onto her daughter and said "why should I trust you I don't even know you." the woman walked toward Kagome and Luna and said "please you'll have to trust me if you don't come with me than you'll die Princess Kikyo plans to kill you no matter what Inuyasha chooses." Then Kagome stood up still holding Luna and said "alright I'll trust you." Then they all walked into the portal and the portal closed behind them.


	10. Future Luna

Now you see a portal opening and Kagome, Luna and the woman coming out. Kagome looked at the woman and asked "who are you? why did you save us?" The woman sat next to a tree and said "I'm not going to answer those questions."

Kagome put Luna down and grabbed the woman by the shirt and said in a angry tone "tell me who you are and why you saved us cause if you don't I'll make you regret that." The woman had a scared look on her face and said "I forgot how scary you can be." Kagome looked at the woman and said "how do you know me?"

The woman sighed and said "fine my name is Luna I saved you cause I'm trying to stop the future from happening." Kagome had a strange look on her face and said "you're from the future that can't be possible. How do you have the same name as my daughter and why do you have Inuyasha's and my things?" Big Luna said "well I have these things cause they belonged to my parents before they died and the reason why I have the same name as your daughter is because I am your daughter." Kagome was in shock and said "you're Luna from the future?!"

Big Luna nodded and said "of course I guess I should tell you what meant by changing the future... In my time father was killed by Kikyo and you were killed by her men I was able to run off and learn how to use my powers I even learned how to use the most powerful move for a priestess the magic portal I was able to use that to travel back in time for I've spent 20 years learning how to travel back in time. So I could save you and father for I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life forgetting about you and father I don't remember much about you or father cause I was five all I remember was the fear I felt when I saw you die. I told my self that I would stop this from happening no matter what the cost."

Kagome was both shocked and touched by her words and said "is there a way to stop this from happening at all?" Big Luna nodded and said "yes we have to stop the wedding and tell his father that he married you they can't make him marry Kikyo anyway cause she's not a she." Kagome was confused by her words and asked "what do you mean by that Luna?" "I'll explain later we have to stop this from happening now or I won't stop my future from happening." Said a serious Luna. Then Big Luna opened a portal and they all walked in to stop Inuyasha's wedding to Kikyo.

**Sorry if this wasn't long but I hope that you've enjoyed it so far well until tomorrow's update see ya**


	11. Stoping the wedding

At the wedding hall Inuyasha is standing at the end with Kikyo thinking _"no matter what I choose Kagome and Luna are going to die if only I could see them again."_Then the man said "if there is any reason why these two shall not wedd than speak now or forever hold your peace."

Then a portal opened and Big Luna said "I have a good freaking reason!" Kikyo turned around and said "just who the heck are you?!" Big Luna smiled and said "your worst nightmare." Then Kagome and Luna came out and stood behind Big Luna. Kagome looked over Big Luna's shoulder and saw Inuyasha and cried out "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around and said "Kagome Luna you're safe I'm so glad." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and said "don't forget Inuyasha if you don't marry me than I'll kill them." Inuyasha looked down and said "no matter what I choose you'll kill them anyway." Kikyo smiled and said "you got it. Ok men kill them." Big Luna smiled and said "well I get some fun after all heh, heh." Then Big Luna charged at the men and slashing at them with her claws or jumping on their backs and making them fall till she was a few feet away from Kikyo.

Kikyo was surprised that she made it this far in only a few minutes and said "ok now you shall die!" Then she shot a sacred arrow at Big Luna and it hit her shoulder but it only cut her skin and she didn't feel any pain. Kikyo was in more shock and said "that's not possible how can you not be dead from my arrow?"

Big Luna was right in front of Kikyo and said "well Kikyo for one your arrows are meant to kill demons I'm more human than demon and also I'm also a priestess and can't be killed by another priestess... I've been waiting for this for 20 freaking years this is the day that I kill you for killing my parents." Then Kikyo lunched a shower of arrows at Kagome and her past self.

Big Luna ran toward them thinking _"if my past self dies than I wont exist I have to stop that attack."_Then she was right in front of Kagome and Luna and was hit. Big Luna was on the ground and her eye's went blank. Kagome knelt to her and asked "are you dead? This can't be happening."

Inuyasha was shocked that not only did that Big Luna died but that Kikyo enjoyed it and that made him sick. "I can't believe you Kikyo you enjoyed that." Said a enraged Inuyasha. Kikyo looked at him with a smile and said "well she was going to mess with our wedding I couldn't let that happen not to mention she called my Kikyo I am Princess Kikyo but soon I'll be called Queen Kikyo." Inuyasha slashed at her and ran to Luna and Kagome. Kikyo was enraged and said "fine if I can't marry you than no one will!"

**This proves that "Kikyo" has Problems huh... She should get a life but wait it's not Kikyo! Who is it? Can you guess? If not here's a guess who in the Inuyasha show can shapeshift? That's the only thing I'm saying you'll find out in the next chapter see ya!**


	12. Plans and Death

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and said "are you alright Kagome?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eye's and said "yeah thanks to her." Inuyasha looked at Big Luna and said "why does she have our things?" Kagome explained everything to Inuyasha and he was shocked. He looked at Big Luna and said "this is strange?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "whats strange?"

He looked at Kagome and said "she's not dead her body is just in a healing state she'll wake up soon enough." Kagome smiled that Luna was going to be alright and said "what are we going to do?" Inuyasha stood up and said "I wished I knew Kagome but you and Luna get out of here now I'll handle Kikyo." Kikyo smiled and said "you? handle me? Ha that's a laugh you can't win against me." Inuyasha grabbed his sword and said "I'm going to rip you to shreds."

He was about to charge at Kikyo until he heard a weak voice saying "don't kill her." He turned around and looked at Big Luna and said "so you're awake now." Big Luna weakly said "if anyone is going to kill her it's going to be me." Then she sat up and stood next to Inuyasha and he said "why do you want to kill her so badly I understand that she killed your parents-"

He was cut off by crying and he looked at Big Luna as she said "you're so dumb you're my father I want to kill her because she's killed you and mom I want revenge for all the lives she's taken." Kikyo clapped her hands and said "what a speech too bad you won't get you're revenge." Big Luna had a angry look on her face and said "I will Kikyo or should I say Naraku!" Then Kikyo started to laugh evilly and she turned into a man with long brown hair and brown eye's wearing dark purple cloths saying "so you found how how did you know?"

Naraku laughed and said "do you think that you can fight me let alone kill me." Inuyasha said "I... was... about... to marry... A GUY!! I think I'm going to be sick!" Big Luna looked at Inuyasha with a calm look and said "you couldn't tell cause when he changes form his scent is changed as well so you didn't know."

Naraku looked at Inuyasha and said "well it looks like my plans were ruined." Inuyasha had a confused look on his face and said "plans?" Big Luna said "his plans were to marry the prince of the western lands and take the lands for he couldn't unless he married you or someone else of royal blood." Inuyasha said "ok but what happened to Kikyo?"

Big Luna closed her eye's and said "there never was a princess Kikyo he made her up and her rep as a princess so that way your father would get you to marry him thinking that he was a she." Inuyasha's face turned pale and said "ok now I think I'm going to be sick." Big Luna sighed and said "man and I thought that you were the strong one here but I guess I thought wrong." Inuyasha looked at Luna and said "what was that?!"

Big Luna did a sly smile and said "I just thought that you were a strong half demon since you were the prince of the western lands but if you can't beat Naraku than I guess I was wrong." Inuyasha was fuming with rage and said "I'll prove that I can beat Naraku!!"

Then he grabbed his sword and yelled **"WIND SCAR!!" **Then the demonic winds hit Naraku and he was gone. Inuyasha smiled and said "how's that?!"

Big Luna was full of rage and yelled **"YOU... YOU... YOU MORON!!"**Inuyasha was taken aback thinking _"wow she's just as scary as Kagome when she's mad."_

Big Luna said "you can't kill him with the wind scar he won't die that way you have to destroy his soul first than his body!!" Inuyasha was in shock and said "ok how do we do that?" Big Luna sighed and said "well the funny thing is that I don't really know..." Inuyasha and Big Luna started to laugh and he said out of rage **"YOU MEAN THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT HIM BUT HOW TO KILL HIM!!" **Big Luna looked at him and said "yeah that about sums it up."

Big Luna smiled and said "well we'll have to find out how to beat him once and for all maybe there's a attack that we can use to kill him once and for all." Inuyasha looked at her and said "I'm not sure but it gives to give it a try right..."

Than they charged at Naraku with their claws. But Naraku dodged and kicked Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha hit a wall and said "he has super human speed that can't be possible is it?" Big Luna said "he's a demon too Inuyasha he was human but was devoured by demons that created him which was that created a half demon." Inuyasha thought _"strange he's in his normal form and yet his scent is't a half demons he must be able to change scent even in his normal form."_

Then he sat up and looked at Naraku saying "you're going down Naraku I'm going to kill you." Naraku laughed and said "like you could I've been alive for thousand's of years once I have all the lands then I'll be the most powerful." Big Luna said "oh will you just shut up!!" Then she grabbed her sword and started to swing aimlessly at Naraku. Inuyasha thought _"she's being blinded by rage she can't win like that it's not possible."_

Then Naraku kicked Big Luna and she slid to the wall. Inuyasha thought _"there must be an attack that can destroy his soul and his body but what I don't have the slightest idea."_Then Naraku made thousands of black arrows appear and was aimed straight at Inuyasha. Big Luna looked at Inuyasha from the other side of the room and thought _"no not again I can't let this happen again!!"_Then she charged at Inuyasha and went in front of him. Inuyasha said "what are you doing Luna?"

Big Luna turned her head to face Inuyasha and smiled and as she smiled tears came out of her eye's as she said "good bye father." Then the arrows hit Big Luna and she fell as her tears hit Inuyasha. He was in shock and thought _"she protected me just so I could live she would give up her life for mine."_

Naraku laughed and said "she may be a powerful priestess but no one could survive the death arrows no one could live from that." Inuyasha walked up to Big Luna and said "wake up you couldn't have let those arrows beat you." She didn't respond and Inuyasha opened her one eye and noticed that it's gone blank. He said "she's... she's... dead..."


	13. Saving the Future

Inuyasha was in shock and thought _"she's dead. That can't be possible."_"Kagome what are these death arrows?" Asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked up and said "the death arrows are used as a last resort to kill a enemy and no matter how powerful the enemy it always kills him or her." Inuyasha was full of anger and said "you killed her. You're part human don't you have any concern for humans at all?!"

Naraku laughed and said "why should I have any concern for humans or half demons they're a waste of time besides why bother you're going to join her soon enough." Then Naraku created a burst of energy and it hit Inuyasha which knocked him out. Kagome yelled **"INUYASHA!!"**

Luna looked at her father and said "mommy is daddy ok?" Kagome looked at her daughter as she held him close and said "I don't know Luna I just don't know." Naraku walked closer to Kagome and Luna and said "now it's your turn you'll be with your dear Inuyasha." Kagome held Luna close to her and thinking _"Inuyasha, anyone please help us."_

Then all of a sudden Inuyasha appeared and claws Naraku across the chest. Kagome looked up and said "Inuyasha you're alive." He didn't respond all she could hear was him growling. Kagome slowly said "Inuyasha are you alright?" He didn't look at her and he charged at Naraku.

Naraku was shocked and said "why did you transform?" Inuyasha smiled and clawed him again and again until Naraku couldn't move at all. Luna looked at her father and said "what happened to daddy? His scent changed." Kagome looked at her daughter and forgot that she could smell scents better then a humans and said "what do you mean Luna?"

Luna said "daddy's scent smells like a full demons and not a half demon." Kagome looked at her husband and said "Inuyasha...?" Naraku looked at Inuyasha and said "join me Inuyasha you're powerful don't waste it on these humans." Inuyasha was lost in his own mind while the demon in him took control.

In his mind

You see Inuyasha looking through a portal saying "whats going on? Whats happened?" Then he noticed the fear in Kagome's eye's and said "Kagome don't worry I'm fine? Whats wrong?" He than noticed that she couldn't hear him and said "why can't she hear me? Am I in my mind? Naraku's down now's my chance to kill him." Than he noticed that he couldn't grab his sword his body wouldn't allow it. He focused as hard as he could then he was able to grab his sword saying "I know how to kill him there's only one attack I haven't tried yet."

Out of his mind

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and covered his claws in his claws yelling **"BLEEDING WIND!!"**The attack destroyed Naraku's body and soul. After that Inuyasha turned to his wife and daughter and walked towards them. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with fear in her eye's and said "stay away from us!" He stopped and looked at Big Luna and walked towards her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "stay away from her!!" He kept walking toward her and picked her up and brought her to Kagome.

She looked at Inuyasha and saw his face more clearly and saw his eye's being red and he has purple strips on his face. Kagome was scared of Inuyasha and started to cry. Inuyasha slowly said "help her Kagome." She looked at him and said "Inuyasha are you, you?" HE slowly returned to normal and said "yeah I don't know how that happened but I was able to get control of my body."

She smiled and said "how do we save her?" Inuyasha said "you don't know how to save her?" She nodded no and said "I never learned how to save people." Inuyasha cried a bit and said "she saved my life and yet we can't save her." Then Luna looked at her future self and she made her hands glow and started to heal her wounds. Inuyasha and Kagome were in shock and Inuyasha said "she's healing her? How is she doing that?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "she has more power than anyone even more than me."

Then after awhile Luna was done healing Big Luna's wounds and she started to open her eye's. Big Luna looked at Inuyasha, Kagome than Luna and said "what happened wasn't I hit by the death arrows?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Luna saved you before we were too late." She smiled and sat up thanking her younger self. Than she started to disappear and said "well it looks like I changed the past after all." Inuyasha was confused and said "what do you mean?"

Big Luna said "as you know Naraku killed mother and you and me I trained my whole life waiting for this day so that I could change the future so I wouldn't be alone anymore I didn't want that for my younger self." Luna looked at her future self and said "you look after mother and father and learn how to use your powers wisely." Luna nodded as Big Luna disappeared. Inuyasha walked up to his father and said "father I married Kagome and we had a daughter can't you be happy for me?"

A man that looked like Sesshumaru said "of course I thought that you were happy with Kikyo until I found out that she was Naraku but I guess you found the love of your life." Inuyasha nodded and said "Luna this is your grandfather." Luna walked up to her grandfather and said "really? My grandfather?"

The king nodded and he said "well I guess you can take the throne like how you were suppose too my son." Inuyasha nodded and said "yes father but I'm going to change one rule of the lands." His father said "alright Inuyasha what is it?" Inuyasha said "I'm changing the rule of marriage. That everyone shall choose their wife or husband that way they can be happy." His father nodded and from that moment on Kagome was known as the Queen of the western lands Inuyasha as the King of the western lands and Luna as the princess of the western lands. They lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
